Mateo and Marie And The Animatronic-Virus
Mateo and Marie And The Animatronic-Virus is the first episode of Season 1 and the 101 overall. This episode was aired on November 22, 2018. Synopsis Finn Wolfhard and his friends have been subject to a Animatronic Plague... can Mateo and Marie survive in time to save his friends? Plot The episode begins at the house with Marie Nguyen playing Five Nights at Candy’s 3 as usual, even commenting that he wanted to game while Mateo Beltran was playing with his paper airplane by having them in an explicit position. Finn Wolfhard however, was looking out through a window. Kevin Beltran then asked what was he looking at and Finn replied that he noticed that Kassie Cucchiella had been stuck in a Animatronic for a long time now. Kevin wondered if it was a new kind of yoga but Finn Wolfhard thought that that kind of yoga was very strange and went over to check him. Kevin Beltran then called for Marie Nguyen, who although was angry that he was being interrupted from his dinner play with Five Nights at Candy’s 3, agreed to come over. Kevin Beltran showed what Finn Wolfhard was doing and Marie Nguyen happily reported that he "is being a bird with Kassie!" Upon hearing that, Kevin realized with horror that Finn had also become just a Animatronic person. Suddenly, both Kassie Cucchiella and Finn Wolfhard turned around and started approaching the castle, freaking Kevin Beltran out and worrying Marie Nguyen. As Kevin Beltran barricaded the doors, Marie Nguyen reassured it was nothing when suddenly, one of the Animatronic made a hole in the door, freaking Marie Nguyen too. Thinking quick, he threw Jaeden Lieberher through the chimney and reassured that Jaeden Lieberher would solve the issue, just for him to become Animatronic too. Screaming in horror as the Animatronics characters, which now included Chris Griffin, Homer Simpson, and another character, headed their way, both Marie Nguyen, Mateo Beltran and Kevin Beltran escaped window. In the downtown Las Vegas, Millie Brown, CJ, and Noah Schnapp were playing Five Nights at Freddy’s with Millie thinking they were playing FNAC or Five Nights at Freddy's and CJ thinking they were playing him. Just as Noah Schnapp reiterated that they were playing Five Nights at Freddy’s, Marie, Mateo Beltran and Kevin -Beltran run into the downtown. Millie Brown thought they could play for her but instead, they ran all the way to next city downtown. Soon after, the Animatronic showed up through the door, with both Millie and CJ confused as to what was going on. Noah Schnapp was oblivious to the danger of the Animatronics and asked if they were here to see his Five Nights at Freddy’s game but instead, they attacked him. Millie Brown was worried for him while CJ recorded the whole thing. Soon after, Noah Schnapp became a Animatronic too. Millie Brown asked CJ to help her defeat the Animatronic Zombies but instead, the Carl Johnson went to join the Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran friends, forcing Millie Brown to deal with them on her own. Although she easily knocked them down, she realized with horror that they were unaffected as they proceeded to gang up on her as they prepared to make her one of them. Beach House, Kevin Beltran was panicking as to what they had to do with Marie Nguyen saying they were all going to die. CJ suggested setting the beach house on fire but Kevin Beltran disagreed because they were their friends. Marie Nguyen suddenly remembered about Foxy’s Mask, Mateo Beltran suddenly remembered about Freddy’s Mask and said she could handle them but when he peeked through the door, he realized with horror again that she became a Animatronic too, causing him to faint. CJ then asked if that was the time to set the be on gun. Kevin Beltran and Marie Nguyen quickly tried blocking the doors as more Animatronic characters, including one of the Peter Griffin, Kenny McCormick, Mr. Burns, and Glenn Quagmire struggled to get through the barricaded doors. CJ decided to ditch the Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran friends and headed to the beach, but not before praying for them after Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran complained of him ditching them. As Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran got distracted by CJ, the Animatronic burst through, including a Beach house character. The Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran friends then escaped up the wind, being chased by the Animatronic that now included Big Smoke, a Henry Emily, and another character. As they tried to budge the window, they realized it was locked. It turned out CJ had barricaded the doors with random objects. As he commented on his genius plan on how all the girls have no choice but to have babies with him due to being the last male alive, he looked from the roof to realize that several children, Fat Tony, Cecil Terwilliger, Sideshow Bob, Triads, Toni Cipriani, another Mr. Burns, another character, and Nelson Muntz, who were all Animatronics, were waiting window, causing him to realize that he was trapped. As Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran continued to struggle opening the window, Kevin Beltran quickly looked around to find a Chica plush. He tried to throw it at the head of one of the Animatronics, that included Cleveland Brown, but it did nothing to halt the horde. Kevin Beltran wailed thinking they were goners but Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran told him to stop wailing and help him open the window. As they tried, CJ said they should not bother as he claimed they were too many Animatronic zombies on the beach house in outside. Kevin Beltran wailed that they were going to die with more Animatronics including a William Afton, Plushtrap, Milo Parker, CJ Adams, Barret Oliver, Susie, and Daniel Radcliffe were fast approaching them. CJ, however, wanted them to stop complaining so he could read in peace. Angry, Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran activated his "Super Powers" to break through the window falling in sand. it worked but while Marie Nguyen grab computer with Mateo Beltran and Kevin Beltran celebrated, the Animatronic zombies, which included Claude, grabbed Kevin Beltran and slowly turned him into one of them, much to the horror of Marie Nguyen hold Mateo Beltran as he could not do anything. CJ complained that now, the Animatronics were able to get onto the beach and said how could the world survive if he died. Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran like both though, furious for CJ's negligence resulting in his brother killed, pushed CJ to the dock in the beach. CJ said it was a prank and that he still had a lot of girls to love and money to make but Mateo Beltran was not buying any of that and kicked him down to the ground where all the Animatronic zombies, including another character, were waiting, where CJ's last words were: "Bury me in women." After Shark dealing with CJ goes drowned, Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran turned to realize with horror that the Animatronic zombies were upon him, which now included Kenny Afton, Mr. Mackey, and Eric Cartman. He tried to go back but when he saw below several more Animatronic zombies, which now included Granny, Slendrina, a cat-like humanoid, Eyeless Jack, an anime schoolgirl, Mr. Wong, another character, a bird-like character, a video game character, a character covered in blood, another Claude as an investor, Wade Heston, Jeff The Killer, Smile Dog, a Evil Nun, and a character in a blue jacket, Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran realized he was done for and that he never got to eat the pink cupcakes. Unexpectedly but fortunately, Mary Schmidt arrived in a parkour armed with a axe, who then killed away Bombs at the Animatronic zombies, saving Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen. She then fired another burst at another group, although had to repeat due to Eilot Afton not being fully knocked down. Any Animatronic zombie who got hit returned to normal with Big Smoke wondering what was going on. Mary Schmidt than told the Noah Jupes pilot to drop the Nuclear bombs. The outcome slowly returned all Animatronic zombies back to normal with Smiledog and Finn Wolfhard confused as well, Kevin Beltran being happy, and Millie Brown seemingly injured. Once all the Animatronic zombies were back to normal, the boat landed on the beach and Mateo Beltran was confused as to how she knew what to do. She replied that being the ruler of the World, she had to know what caused the Animatronic outbreak and showed a Animatronic Donuts, the source of it. She then furiously asked who idiotically ate it, causing everyone to look at Kassie Cucchiella who recounted how he became a Animatronic zombie. In a flashback, Kassie Cucchiella was having his stroll in a forest when suddenly, he came across John Nguyen armed with his hand of antagonistic which he mistook for a wand. John Nguyen then used his antagonist powers to make the Animatronic Donuts and ordered Kassie Cucchiella to eat. Kassie Cucchiella thought of it and decided to obey the command, causing John Nguyen to laugh evilly. The flashback ended with Kassie Cucchiella apologizing for the entire ordeal. Kevin Beltran wondered what was John's motive for the Animatronic Donuts, Big Smoke and Millie Brown suggested finding and beating up John Nguyen, and Mateo Beltran was glad that everyone was ok. Noah Schnapp though suggested that they should look at his Five Nights at Freddy’s game, causing Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran to ask who wanted to do anything but Noah Schnapp' suggestion, causing everyone else to cheer for Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran's decision. They quickly boarded the boat trip and left Noah Schnapp, who then sighs looked down. Characters Main Characters: * Mateo Beltran (debut) * Marie Nguyen (debut) * Kevin Beltran (debut) * Finn Wolfhard (debut) * Carl Johnson (debut) * Millie Brown (debut) * Noah Schnapp (debut) * Big Smoke (debut) * Kassie Cucchiella (debut) Supporting Characters: * Mary Schmidt (debut) * John Nguyen (debut) (flashback) * Noah Jupe (debut) (many as Animatronics Zombies, one as the Ranger Tugs) Cameos: * Kenny McCormick (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Homer Simpson (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Claude (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Nelson Muntz (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Toni Cipriani (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Triads (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Cecil Terwilliger (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * William Afton (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Smile Dog (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Jeff The Killer (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Kenny Afton (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Mr. Wong (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Wade Heston (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Granny (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Slendrina (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Evil Nun (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Marge Simpson (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Peter Griffin (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Mr. Burns (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Chris Griffin (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Henry Emily (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Susie (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Plushtrap (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * CJ Adams (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Milo Parker (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Barret Oliver (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Daniel Radcliffe (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Mr. Mackey (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Tommy Vercetti (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) * Eric Cartman (debut) (appears as a Animatronic zombie) Deaths * Kassie Cucchiella, Finn Wolfhard, Jaeden Lieberher, Kenny Afton, Peter Griffin, Noah Schnapp, Millie Bobby Brown, Homer Simpson, Williams Afton, Big Smoke, Barret Oliver, Susie, Kevin Beltran, Daniel Radcliffe, Smile Dog, Plushtrap, Fat Tony, a Sideshow Bob, Claude, Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman, other Childrens and Mans and many other characters - Infected by the Animatronic Virus, but were returned back to normal. * CJ - Kicked off of World by Mateo Beltran and was either turned into a Animatronic zombie or died by the fall and drowning water last word killed CJ by Sharks. Trivia * This episode was inspired by the Coloxus channel's crowd, where a number of fans Animatronics in the crowd. Working on the plot of the episode, Marie Nguyen came up with idea as 'what if it was a zombie apocalypse?' * This is the third Coloxus video that places greater emphasis on horror than game, the first being Scott Cawthon: Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 and the second being Michael’s Friends. * This is the first time John Nguyen is shown taking an actively villainous role. * Smile Dog is technically responsible for the events that happened in this episode due to antagonising John Nguyen as a readable character in Creepypasta Wiki, which causes him to take a villainous role. However, Noah Schnapp was also responsible as he was the one who suggested John Nguyen trying to persuade Smile Dog to make him a playable character in Wiki in the first place. * The Animatronic-virus is a reference to two Zombie and FNaF’s franchises. * Animatronic zombies are dead in this episode. * The first episode of Coloxus (series). Category:Season 1 Category:Bloopers